Internal combustion engines form a combustion chamber using two engine components, such as a cylinder head and a cylinder block. A deck face of the cylinder block cooperates with a deck face of the cylinder head to enclose the combustion chamber. A sealing member, such as a head gasket is positioned between the deck faces of the block and head to seal the combustion chamber during engine operation.